


Cravings

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cravings, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mpreg, Pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry cooks pasta sauce for Draco's very particular cravings.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



Harry hummed a little, adding oregano to the pasta sauce as well as extra pepper. Draco had desired Italian food for their dinner. Harry was determined to satisfy his expectant husband’s every whim. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t have helped,” Draco complained. Harry had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to relax. Draco, however, wasn’t brilliant at being told what to do. “I’m pregnant,” he added. “Not made of bloody glass.” 

“I told you,” Harry replied. “I get to look after you, love. Husband’s prerogative. I know your tastes far better than any restaurant. Anyway, you can’t come too close. You get sick being too near to the oven. If you really want to help, set the table.”

Draco stood and stretched his back a little. The smell of cooking was a little overpowering, so he cast a small anti-nausea charm. “Add some garlic,” Draco demanded, strolling over to the oven. “And some basil. Parsley too.”

Harry raised his eyebrows behind thin metal frames. “You sure Draco? That’s lots of different flavours. You really sure that we need all of those?”

Draco nodded. “Please, Harry. And can we have some chilli flakes too? Just a couple? That’d be superb.”

Harry laughed. “ _Merlin_. You sure that’s a baby you’re growing and not a Norwegian Ridgeback? I can’t keep up with all your cravings.”

Draco pouted as he levitated the plates and glasses onto their table. “I can’t help it,” he said, adding their cutlery with a twirl of his wand. “Baby tells me what to eat. I have to obey their wishes.”

Harry smiled in response and added all of Draco’s extra ingredients to their dinner. After a few minutes, Harry spooned the sauce over the pasta. “Look good to you?” Harry asked. “Made exactly to specifications.”

Draco eyed their dinner hungrily. “Thanks for putting up with me,” Draco said, filling two glasses with water and placing them on the table. “I know I’ve been a little high-maintenance recently.” 

Harry pulled Draco in for a hug and kissed his forehead. 

“There isn’t any ‘putting-up’ happening here,” Harry said. “I’m looking after the two people that I love the most in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
